Kyuma Naruhito
Kyuma Naruhito Naruhito Kyuma (Family Name: Kyuma) (b. March 13, 2776) is the 11th President of Tukarali and a former Chairman of the National Conservative Party. Politics Greater Hulstria Kyuma entered politics in the early 2800s when he ran for Diet in Hilgar. He won becoming a Member of the Imperial Diet for the Nationale Demokratische Union. By the mid-2800s, the Socialist Party had disbanded and nearly every party in the Diet was largely "localist", promoting the extension of local government powers. The NDU took up opposition to much of the localization legislation and the NDU, while remaining conservative, was becoming more "big-government". Kyuma Naruhito was elected to become Chairman in 2807, running on a platform of values similar to those of Buddhism and Shintoism. Kyuma called for social harmony and consensus, socio-economic well-being, and for opposition to selfishness by calling on the people to look out for each other for a collective well-being. After the arrival of three new political parties and their entrance into the Diet, the NDU began to see declining numbers. By the 2812 election, the party was reduced back to being a largely minor party. Kyuma, frustrated by the CLA controversies and corrupt new parties, began to look at one of his held ideas, the expansion of the Hulstrian Monarchy. Kyuma then became rumored to be in the process of fully localizing the Nationale Demokratische Union and beginning work to expand the Monarchy. The rumors turned out true and Kyuma localized the party and left for Tukarali. Tukarali Kyuma arrived in Tukarali in early March 2813 and in the prior month, friends of Kyuma in the country revived the National Conservative Party, the party of Ryan Malagar. Malagar was the founder of modern Tukarali and modernized much of the nation. Kyuma was selected to lead the revival of Malagar's party, as well as add more to the Hulstrian influence that had improve Tukarali's economy during the Malagar Administration. In 2817 Kyuma was elected President of Tukarali during a very controversial election that resulted in 250 seats for both Kyuma's party and the opposition. After almost twenty years as Chairman of the National Conservative Party, in February 2830, he stepped down to let new leadership take over. Ryouta Asano took up the position, though Kyuma remained as the NCP Presidential candidate. When election day came in 2831, surprise came when Kyuma's name ended up not being on the ballot. In the months before the election Kyuma changed his decision and handed over the Presidency to Asano as well. Family & Private Life Naruhito is married to Kyuma Michiko and they have four children. Kyuma is a descendent of Clan Kyuma, the clan known for its luck and power; as well as its victory over colonist armies in the North Dovani Plain, preserving Gao-Showa existence in the region. While the Clan system is extinct, Naruhito would most likely be considered the heir to the dynasty had it still existed. Kyuma owns two residences, one in Tukarali, and his family home in Rothingren. Category:Tukarese people Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people